Archivo Rinaker
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: La expanción del Archivo Aensland, Nick descubrió la identidad de su jefe, ahora debe aliar fuerzas con sus antiguos enemigos para vencerlo, pero esta batalla terminará con una muerte que afectará a todo el equipo.


El incidente

Nick había regresado de su viaje, se levantó de su cama y fue a ver como estaba Lilith.

"_Dormida como siempre."_

Nick abrió una ventana y logró observar humo donde se encontraba el edificio de la agencia.

RING, RING.

---Residencia Logan.

---…

---Si, lo veo.

---…

---Allá vamos.

Nick fue al estudio y despertó a Lilith.

---Lilith, Lilith, despierta.

---… ¿qué pasa?

---Tenemos que irnos en unos minutos rumbo al edificio de la agencia.

---Ya voy, déjame arreglarme.

---Muy bien, me voy a bañar, te veo en unos minutos.

---Muy bien, apúrate.

Nick se metió a bañar, se arregló y salió a la puerta, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

---…

---Lucy, soy Nick.

---…

---Muy bien gracias, pero te llamo para informarte que la oficina se está quemando, rápido, te veo enfrente de la entrada principal, dile a Felicia por favor, Morrigan se enterará sola y le dirá a Blad.

---…

---Si, ahí te veo.

Lilith salió lista para irse, entraron al carro y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

---Ya le informé a Lucy de lo ocurrido, nos verá allá.

---Muy bien, ¿y mi hermana?

---Seguro ya se enteró y va en camino.

---Muy bien.

Llegaron a la entrada y vieron a Brok a la entrada.

--- ¡Logan!

--- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

---Se escaparon los Aesiris y el Shadoen.

---Muy bien, esto aremos, contacta a los demás agentes y reúnanse en el centro, divídanse y busquen a los prisioneros.

---Si señor.

Nick esperó unos minutos y los demás llegaron.

---Lucy, Sh'lain, Felicia, que bueno que llegan, verán, los Aesiris y el Shadoen se escaparon, debemos separarnos para…

--- ¡Nick!

--- ¡Morrigan!, ¡Blad!, ¿qué hacen aquí?

---Venimos por lo del incendio y creímos que…

Nick les explicó todo y se dividieron en tres equipos, Sh'lain y Lilith fueron por el primer Aesiri; Blad y Morrigan por el segundo; mientas que Lucy, Nick y Felicia por el Shadoen. Lilith y Sh'lain llegaron con el primero en cuestión de minutos, estaba destruyendo uno de los monumentos de la ciudad.

---Detente.

---Ninguna Banshee me va a decir que hacer.

---No queremos herirte, solo queremos pedir tu ayuda.

--- ¿En serio?, ¿para qué?

---Para atrapar al Shadoen que te atrapó.

---A mi me atrapó un humano.

---Ningún humano puede capturar a un Aesiri sin ayuda, ese Shadoen llamado Rinaker, fue el que te aprisionó.

--- ¿Un Shadoen?, ¿quieres que te ayude a atrapar a un Shadoen?, nadie puede atrapar a un Shadoen.

---Mira, somos dos medio vampiros, una banshee, un Shadoen, una chica gato y dos vampiros, con tigo tendríamos todavía más oportunidades de vencer.

---Si me prometen libertad al final de la batalla y protección jurídica fuera de este planeta los ayudaré.

---Como quieras, solo ayúdanos.

---Muy bien, los ayudaré, ese bastardo me debe muchas cosas.

---Detente, me rindo, los ayudare.

---Lo ves Blad, esa técnica lo arregla todo, ahora tenemos a un Aesiri de nuestro lado.

Nick y su grupo encontraron al Shadoen rodeado de agentes, el Shadoen acababa con ellos uno por uno.

---Muy bien, aquí se acaba.

---Tres humanos contra mi, me insultan, si todos estos humanos no pudieron contra mi, que les hace pensar que ustedes me vencerán.

--- ¿Humanos?, no has visto bien, somos un medio gato, un medio vampiro y una Shadoen.

--- ¿Lucy?

---Así es, tenemos a la poderosa Lucy de nuestro lado.

---Con eso no basta, adelante, denme su mejor golpe.

Lucy levantó su mano y un rápido movimiento de mano cortó uno de los brazos del ser. Luego Nick sacó una nueve milímetros y se movió rápidamente frente al Shadoen y le disparó en el ojo derecho, después Felicia arañó el otro brazo.

---Demonios, como hicieron eso.

---Somos más rápidos de lo que creías ¿no?

--- ¡Mueran!

El Shadoen atacó, pero se movieron lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el corte. Atacaron de nuevo y el Shadoen cayó.

---Rinaker dijo que no tendría ningún problema con ustedes.

---Pues Rinaker no conoce a su mejor agente.

El Shadoen comenzó a moverse de forma espasmódica y murió. Nick sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a Lucy.

---Necesitaremos más ayuda, tendré que contactar a Ruck y Hanek.

--- ¿Pero qué no eran tus enemigos?

---Si, pero contra un Shadoen creo que dejarán las diferencias a un lado para pelear. Ambas razas han sufrido perdidas por culpa de esta especie.


End file.
